


Owl of a Feather

by it_sapupparty



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_sapupparty/pseuds/it_sapupparty
Summary: Luz being herself, does what she can to rid Eda of her curse, putting herself in harms way. She takes on Eda's curse, and will have to learn to struggle with her new found problems, transformations and issues. Many of her friends are unsure of what to do when Luz disappears, yet Amity takes it especially hard. What'll happen to Luz with her new curse? How will their relationship develop? Will Luz come back? There are so many questions the characters have racing in their minds. Who knows what will happen.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and all of this is new to me ahaha, so please be gentle with me :"D this is my story about Luz taking on Eda's curse that I have art n thing of on my instagram.@/it_sapupparty !! if you wanna see more of this au, keep up to date with me there! I hope you enjoy and have a nice day!

**_Luz’s POV_ **

For being the night market, it was sure lively. I wandered between the crowd, weaving my way around the people there.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" a man said as I bumped his arm.

"Eek! Sorry." I scurried away, pulling my hood further so no one could see my face.

I had to find Eda a cure. I refuse to let her live with her curse any longer. We're going to the Emperor's castle tomorrow. As much as I don't want to go, I'm hoping I can find another way to heal Eda's curse if I can't find anything tonight. I walked around slowly for what felt like hours. The moon peaked, meaning it was already past midnight. I kept moving my head left and right,, turning around in circles looking for anything that could help me, no, help Eda. I stopped thinking to myself, something caught my eye. Sat over in a corner was a trash pile full of scrolls. I walked over, looking at each scroll carefully. Each one had different markings and writing, a few I could make out but many of them I had to look very carefully.

After about 20 I was about to give up until I felt a ribbon brush my hand. I glazed over and picked up what scroll it was attached to. The writing was very faint but it read c_rs_ tr__sfe_. It was English.

Curse Transfer.

It was sealed by wax with a faint glyph on it. I didn't recognize the glyph, the fact this scroll is in English definitely threw me off, but I didn't think much of it at the time. This was it. If I didn’t find anything at the Emperor’s Coven later today, I’ll use it. Peeking at the scroll I know it’s a transfer spell, so someone else would have to take on her curse. I was nervous by the idea but if anything else happened to Eda I don’t know what I would do. I took the scroll as a precaution, shoving it under my cape and into my pocket. I turned from the black market leaving no trace I had ever been there or left the Owl House. I started running, I wanted to get there before the sun rose.

Coming up to the house I noticed Hooty was asleep, which was good. I left my window open so he wouldn’t notice when I left. I lifted myself with a vine from a plant glyph being as quiet as possible. I softley stepped down, and closed my window. I took a deep breath looking at the scroll.

"I really hope I don't have to use this." I muttered to myself.

I quickly changed and hid the scroll off to the side under the floorboard beneath my bed, where King and Eda hopefully wouldn’t find it. I laid my head onto my pillow. If I couldn’t find a cure tomorrow, I’m going to keep looking. The scroll is only a last resort, that’s all... I shook my head and pushed the thought aside of what would happen if I used it. I rolled over, checking my phone, it was 3am. My eyes felt heavy and I began to drift off. I sent a quick text, even though I knew it was late.

_ Buenas noches mamá, te amo. _

  
  


Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-

-

"Hi Luz!" Willow said, excitement in her voice, Gus stood next to her following Willow's hello.

"Hi guys." I yawned, I was up too late last night.

"Are you excited to go to the Emperor's Coven today?" Willow smiled while she talked, I'm glad she was excited.

"Yea I guess, it might help me learn more about their grudge with Eda." I looked off towards the direction of the castle.

Gus chimed in, putting what I had said to the side, "Hey Luz! Did you know about all the cool relics that are in the main hall of the castle? There's one for everyone coven!"

"Really?" I asked, I'd never heard of the relics before. Before I could think much more, Gus continued.

"They've acquired quite a few! They've got things like the Greenthumb Gauntlet for the plant coven, the Healing Hat for the healing coven, the Ill-" I cut him off. 

"The Healing Hat?" The name caught my eye.

"Yea! It's a hat that can cure any sickness, wound, or even curse!" Willow pointed out the gauntlet but I didn’t pay much attention.

I needed that hat. It could save Eda, and stop her from suffering.

"Come along everyone!" Principle Bump was rounding everyone up to head to the castle.

"Come on Luz let's go!" Willow chirped, grabbing mine hand. I grabbed Gus's arm, he was immersed in his book about the coven relics. We walked up and onto the bus, though, it wasn't like the buses back home. It was going to be a bit of a trip there.

We were led around by Belos's assistant and second hand, Kikimora I think? It was a fairly boring tour. The minute I saw Lilith I broke off from the group, heading back to the main hall of the castle. I'd come across the hat earlier but there were too many people around to grab it. I carefully stepped around each corner.

A guard came by.

_ Meirda _ .

I held my breath, he turned the other way. I gasped, as soon as he turned the next corner I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around throwing my hands up, "¡NO! ¡NO IRÉ SIN UNA PELEA!"

"Luz! It's just us!" I heard a familiar voice, and opened my eyes. Gus and Willow were there.

"You guys! What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed as quietly as I could, I didn't want to make any more loud noises.

"We read your notebook!" Gus chimed, I forgot about the plan I wrote in my notebook, about the Healing Hat.

Willow peaked in as well, "Yea! We want to help!". They sounded determined, I sighed.

"Well okay, but if anything starts to become dangerous you guys leave asap alright?"

They gave me a weird look, right, human lingo.

"ASAP: as soon as possible?" I said

"Ohhh," Gus and Willow said in unison, "-got it." I gave them a nod and smile as we turned to head for the main hall. We weave around corners, avoiding any guards. We run down the corridor, and slam through the door.

“There it is!” I exclaim in a whisper.

Willow and Gus went to try their relics, I overheard something about Gus already being his best self? I wasn’t focused on them in all honesty, I was focused and being able to help Eda. I called after Willow and Gus saying it was time to go before anyone noticed.

“  **You’re not leaving just yet...** “

The voice echoed through the hall. Fear struck Willow and Gus’s face. I looked back, Lilith stood at the door. I froze. Willow grabbed the Green THumb Gauntlet, everything went upside down so quickly I lost track of what was going on. Willow tried using the gauntlet but Lilith was too strong and dealt with the gauntlet with ease. I felt a hand grab the hat, it was Lilith’s magic. I pulled and yanked, “Stop! I need that to heal your sister!” I screamed, I felt the hat rip. My heart sank immediately.

“These relics are worthless.” I heard Lilith say. She had a look on her face, I felt myself be swept back, losing sight of Gus and Willow, being dragged into the darkness. I heard Lilith mutter something behind the door.

“Luz!” It was Willow and Gus’s voice, it faded out behind the door. Suddenly, the door swung open.

Lilith.

“Eda will finally have to join the coven.” she said.

“What are you-” I started but Lilith twirled her finger into a spell circle. I felt weird, like a dizzy spell, but literally. Her face was the last one I saw before nothing. It was darkness and silence now.

-

-

-


	2. New Wings. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this took a lot longer then I meant for it to with school and all, but I hope you enjoy it!! :D I apologize for any mistakes btw, I didn't check over it too much aha.

**_LUZ'S POV_ **

_**DISCLAIMER** _ _: A section small of this chapter is directly quoted from parts of episodes 18 and 19. It is necessary for the flow of this story to begin, however I do not own the rights to The Owl House. In any case, I hope you enjoy it!_

_-_   
_-_   
_-_

“She would be late, of course.” The voice was distant but I recognized it. My head pinched as I came back into consciousness. I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. I don’t know how long I’d been out. Lilith stood in front of me. I officially hated her guts. The door in front of us flew open, the light blasted in my eyes, it took a second for them to adjust. Lilith stepped out, I could hardly see or hear anything she said, it sounded like muffled complaining. Suddenly there was a loud bang against the wall. Eda.

“No-,” I coughed, trying to clear my throat, but she couldn’t hear me, or see me. Suddenly she stopped. Lilith slammed her staff and I was thrusted forward, now suddenly to her side.

I looked up, “Eda!-” Lilith suddenly cut me off, stepping in front of me.

“You can have her back,” she said, “provided you do as I say.” Yea, like she’d ever do that. Eda wouldn’t listen to Lilith, not the Eda I know. Lilith cut my thoughts off again. “Renounce your wild ways and join the Emperor's coven. He can help heal your curse!”

“Don’t believe everything that bonehead tells you. He doesn’t want to heal me, he wants to control me.” Oh no. No no no no no, she was gonna fight her to get to me, she can’t, she’ll lose all her magic!

Lilith suddenly spoke, “Then I will take you in by force.”

“You’ve always looked down on me because I’m wild, but fortunately that just made me work harder than you!” Eda chimed, suddenly a huge spell surrounded her and she slammed into Lilith. I had to get out of this bubble, I had to help! Eda and Lilith smacked into one another, surrounded by magic, suddenly they were hundreds of feet above me. Their spells clashed together like lightning. It was horrifying. There was nothing I could do to help Eda, I could only watch. Suddenly Lilith shot at me.

“AAHH!!” I was rolled around, slamming against the sides of the bubble I was in.

“Luz!” I heard Eda yell. She came down and ran after me, throwing my back around. I got a glimpse of what laid under the bridge but barely. I groaned after being flipped up, around, and back over. Suddenly the bridge shook and there was a large bang, Lilith slammed down against the bridge. My head was spinning, and every noise around me felt like a wave crashing into my ears. Suddenly I was pulled in front of Lilith, all I saw was a bright light in front of me. Everything felt almost slow till the light was thrown off to the side. My life flashed before my eyes

“Stop hiding behind Luz you coward!” Eda yelled, she was panting.

Lilith took a breath, “It’s sad to see you slowing down sister. Tell me, is it the curse!” Her gem swirled with black.

Panic filled my voice as I started yelling for her attention, “Eda your gem! Look at your gem! Eda you don’t have much magic left! STOP!!!” She was talking over me, she couldn’t hear anything I said. Suddenly she was surrounded by tens of spell circles and I was flown back behind Lilith. I quickly got up and flipped around, I had to help, I had to find a way to help! I looked around, turning my head left right and back over. There was a set of spikes next to me. Without thinking I slammed myself against them. Lilith and Eda yelled in the background. I continued, one, two, “AUGH!” The bubble popped, I quickly got up and looked over. Lilith suddenly looked up.

“Then why were you so easy to curse!?-” Her voice cracked when she yelled. She suddenly pulled her hand up. Eda stopped, and stood still for a second.

“-and I have the power to remove it, if you just let me explain!” Eda yelled, slamming herself into Lilith. She was suddenly thrown into the wall behind me. This was my chance, I ran in front of her.

“Eda stop! Your magic!” I screamed, she wasn’t listening. Suddenly I was thrown up.

“Human, that orb was for your protection.” I was suddenly thrown over the side of the bridge by Lilith.

“AAAHHH!!” I was falling, and falling fast. 

“Luz!” I heard Eda yell. Suddenly my body jolted and I stopped immediately. She was using her magic.

“Eda no, stop! You’ll run out of magic!” She cut me off.

“It’s my power kid, and before you showed up, I spent my whole life wasting it. Suddenly Lilith was trying to force me down. She was trying to run Eda’s magic dry.

“Eda! No no, no!!” I couldn’t do anything, I was helpless.

Eda spoke, “Alright kid, listen to me. I’m going away and, I don’t know if I can bounce back this time.-” her voice started to echo in itself, “Watch over King, remember to feed Hooty,”

Tears started to fill my eyes, “Please, no!-”

“-and Luz, thank you, for being in my life.” Suddenly Eda screamed and there was a flash. I was flipped around, facing the spikes below me, suddenly Owlbert latched onto my back, pulling me upwards. He lifted me up over to the bridge. I was full of adrenaline. Eda laid there on the bridge, I ran up to her.

“Eda…” She suddenly screeched.

I was face to face with the Owl Beast.

I tucked my head into my arms as she neared closer, then suddenly she was pulled back.

“Come along sister,” Lilith spoke, she was calm,”now we can let the healing begin.”

My body moved on it’s own, suddenly I ran up and tackled Lilith, “You monster!” She shoved me back, grabbing Owlbert as he swooped in on her.

“Leave, human! Edalyn is finally with her family,” No, I refused. I couldn’t leave her. “her real family,” Lilith continued, “go back to your world. This one is ours.” Her face was the last one I saw as the bridge closed. Looking at it disgusts me.

I will get Eda back.

-  
-

I stood in shock for a moment before I turned to head back to the Owl House. My body felt numb and my eyes were sore from the tears. I had been walking for hours. I finally caught a glimpse of Hooty. I walked up between the trees towards the house.

“Oh Luz, you’re back!” Hooty chimed.

“Hi Hooty,” I didn’t pay much mind to him and opened the door. The living room was dark. I looked around for King and there sat a giant cake, and a cloak. My breath hiccuped. Suddenly, King jumped out of the cake.

“The cake is me!’ King suddenly stopped, “Hey um, where’s Eda?” That was it, that broke me. I collapsed to the ground in tears. King suddenly came up next me, as Hooty was off to my side. Not only was Eda gone, but I knew what I had to do to save her. I hiccuped and choked as King silently sat next me. Hooty calmly patted my head and closed the door. I laid on the floor, slowly my tears subsided, but my face still stung slightly. King sat beside me, laying up against my stomach.

“She’s gone King. They took her, and- and Owlbert.” I said, my voice cracked. He sat still for a second, then suddenly walked over and grabbed the cloak off the table and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes and sat up, taking the cloak and the small note attached to it.

To a young witch from her proud mentor   
-Eda

King stepped back, “Then let’s go get her.” I nodded. I went to go change but King suddenly chimed up again, “I have a book that explains how Belos came to power and the history of the island. It talks about how the Titan’s magic was so potent that all beings who lived here developed the ability to use it, and how Belos claims that he alone could speak to the titan. Luz, he’s the most powerful witch on the Isles and we have to be careful.”

I nodded, “I know King, but I got Eda into this mess and she was caught because of me. I have to do everything I can to get her back.” I suddenly felt a hand on my leg.

“We’re in this together Luz, you’re not alone,” he said.

I hugged him, and ran to go change. I needed something else, I didn’t want to be recognized. I pulled out a black long sleeve and a mask to cover my face, throwing the cloak over myself I pulled my hood over my hair. I looked over at the slightly crooked floorboard where I had shoved the scroll under. I needed to keep Eda safe, no matter the cost.

I popped the floorboard and grabbed the scroll, folding it up into my pocket so King couldn’t see it. I will save you Eda. “And I’m coming for you Lilith,” I paused, “Belos.” I turned for my door. I ran down the stairs and into Eda’s weapon collection. I looked around for something to use. The walls were covered in axes, maces, swords, knives, etc. There was a small jagged knife sitting on the table, it was just enough, I picked it up and attached it to my belt loop. I didn’t want to carry too much. King came up to me as soon as I entered, he jumped up and I set him on my shoulder.

“We’re coming for you Eda.” I said to myself. I looked over and King gave me a nod of approval. I opened up the door.

“Keep the house safe Hooty!”

“I’ll do what I can!” Hooty said, he was determined.

I took King as we ran off towards Belos’s castle. We’re getting Eda back, regardless of the consequences.

-  
-

By the time we reached the castle I was out of breath and the sun blinded my eyes. It took us hours to make our way there, it was already the next morning. We had to stay as quiet as possible. I got a light glyph ready.

Guards.

There was only one, thank goodness. I turned slowly around the tree.

“Hey!” I heard him yell. I gasped and slapped the glyph in his face. “AGH!” King then kicked his head into the tree.

“Brutal.” I said, in all honesty I was impressed.

“Hey, don’t mess with a demon’s buddy,” he stated with a huff, I smiled. Alright, back to the mission. I turned and ran towards the castle. The gate was still up, how was I supposed to get up there?

Suddenly there was a screech.

“Eda!” King and I said in unison.

I looked around desperately for a way in, suddenly, I heard a small hoot. I looked around and suddenly heard leaves rustle behind me.Owlbert waddled out and collapsed. Eda’s staff sat upwards in the tree. I ran over to Owlbert, he looked okay, but why was he out here? I shoved the thought aside.

“Owlbert! Are you okay?” I said it louder than I meant to. He gave me a hoot of reassurance, I sighed in relief. I stood up, holding Owlbert in my hands. King leapt from my shoulder without a warning up the tree, I lost sight of him. Suddenly Eda’s staff fell. I nearly fell over trying to catch it. King slid down the trunk of the tree.

“A warning would’ve been nice,” I groaned.

“I know, I’m sorry,” King chirped, “but we can use Owlbert to get to Eda!” Of course! Why didn’t I think of that sooner.

“Owlbert, will you help us?” I asked

“Hoo!” He chirped. I gave him a nod, and looked over at King, who nodded as well. Owlbert flew over to the top of Eda’s staff and twirled himself on. King hopped up from my arm onto my shoulder. I pulled my hood over my head.

“Step on it Owlbert!” Suddenly he flipped his wings out and we were off towards the castle.

-  
-

We flew into a window high up in the castle. Since the sun was just rising, we were covered by the shadow of the castle. It was King’s suggestion. Owlbert curled back up on the staff. I gave him a small pat on the head, and gave one to King too. Things were about to get serious. We weaved through the halls making our way down through the castle.

“Any idea where she’d be King?” I asked quietly.

“Well, Eda’s been a wanted criminal for years. I bet they’ll be preparing her for petrification. It’s the punishment given to the worst of the worst, and with Eda’s crimes she’ll be on that list without a doubt,” his voice wavered.

“What is it King?”

“There’s no cure for petrification Luz, we have to hurry if we want to save Eda.” King looked off. His voice was shaky. I nodded.  
“We’ll get her back, I promise.” King looked up and gave me an assured nod back.

Suddenly a guard came around the corner. King and I froze. He suddenly prepared a spell circle. Without a second thought I smacked him unconscious with Owlbert. I pulled out an ice glyph.

“What are you gonna do?” King asked.

“I’m going to get some answers, and find out where Eda is.” I replied. I smacked the ice glyph down. The ice weaved around the guard, encasing him in a glacier-like block. I smacked him across the face. He jolted awake.

“Eda Clawthorne. Where is she being held.” My blood was nearly boiling. He shook his head to the side. I started to form a spell circle with Owlbert. “I’m not very good with staff magic, this could very well blow the whole castle side, now TALK,” I started yelling, “WHERE’S EDA!”

He flinched, “SH-She’s in the holding cells!”

I pulled the spell circle closer, “Draw me a map!” I shoved a piece of paper in his face and let his arm free. He quickly scribbled on the paper and when he stopped, King smacked his skull against his head. I was impressed. That guard went out like a light. I picked up the small map and we ran down the nearest corridor.

Each corner had more and more guards heading down. King stayed close, tucked up next to my shoulder. We weaved around each corner. Every now and again I would borrow Owlbert’s magic to quickly avoid being seen. It took almost 20 minutes to get down to the corridor with all the holding cells. I slid down the stairs railing, I couldn’t waste a single second. Eda was scheduled to be petrified tonight, I needed to get her out asap. I turned to check my back. My breath was heavy. I was clear, no one was behind me. I ran down to the closest door, opening it slightly. Eda laid there. She was in her owl beast form.

“Eda!” King and I both exclaimed. We ran up to her. 

She screeched suddenly, _“GRAAH!”_ I flinched.

“Eda no wait, it’s me!” I pulled out a small light glyph. Suddenly her eyes went back to normal and she shook her head

“Luz?! No, no, kid no! What are you doing here?” I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, “You need to leave, now.”

“Wait but Eda we came to save you!” King chimed in.

“No King, you and Luz have to leave now, Belos has an issue with me, not you. Here,” she reached under her ruffle of feathers, “take this and leave.” She handed me the key to the door back to the human realm. “Take King home and destroy the door when you’re back home. Belos wants the door, I don’t know what he needs it for, but we can’t trust him. You can’t trust him Luz.”

I gripped the key, “ but Eda, we.. we’re a family! Us weirdos have to stick together, remember?” I was on the verge of tears when Eda suddenly yelled.

“Luz! Look out!” I whipped around only to be face to face with Warden Wrath.

“Aw nuts…” I didn’t mean for that to slip out.

“Well well well, look at who it is. The Owl Lady’s little human.” The Warden chuckled.

“Ahah…” I stepped back.

“Luz go, now!” I quickly turned, Eda threw King at me. I caught him and kicked Owlbert up to my hand. The Warden ran towards me, reaching his arms out to grab me. I jumped up over his arms, ducked, and rolled under him. I turned out the door, running down the hall and hopping onto Owlbert. King quickly readjusted himself onto my shoulder.

“You can’t escape this time, human!” Warden Wrath yelled as I heard a loud bang. He knocked the door open. I whipped my head around, he had pulled his arm apart. 

“Step on it Owlbert!” I yelled. Owlbert pulled his wings out further and picked up his speed.

We rounded a corner as Warden Wrat followed behind. I watched as his arms dug into the stone walls pulling him closer faster. I had to think. I quickly pulled out an ice glyph and chucked it under his arm right before he grabbed the wall in front of him again. He came to a halt at the beginning of the corner. He pulled his other arm around to try and free himself. I threw a plant glyph at his other arm. Vines emerged from the paper wrapping up and around him, pulling him up against the wall.

“Haha, yes!” I gestured a fist bump in the air and screeched Owlbert to a halt. Suddenly I felt a hand behind my head. I turned my head slowly.

_Emperor Belos._

**“My my, you are a slippery one, aren’t you human?”** My breath hitched. His voice echoed from all around, almost like he wasn’t standing right behind me. But he was. Suddenly there was a loud screech of a speaker.

_All staff please move to the frontal courtyard of the castle, the petrification ceremony is being moved to 12pm today. I repeat, all staff please make your way to the frontal courtyard._

That was less than an hour away. No, Eda!

**“Well now, doesn’t sound like your mentor has much time left. Now as fun as a fight with a creature like you would be, the Titan has told me differently. I won’t be fighting you today, human. I would like to make a proposition”** I took a step back.

“Why should I trust you.” I stepped back. Suddenly a familiar screech. I whipped my head around, “Eda!”

**“Now now, it doesn’t sound like your mentor has much time. I’ll put this simply, give me the one thing I desire. You know what it is, don’t you?”**

“I-” I took a breath, and picked up the key from around my neck, clicking the button, the door’s case pulled up out of thin air.. “This is it, right?”

**“Ah yes, now aren’t you a smart one. Now give it here, and I’ll let you be on your way.”**

I took a deep breath, “Buenos noches mami, te quiero. I’ll see you soon.” I handed the door to Belos.

**“Ah wonderful, now then, off you go.”** He gestured off to the side. I hopped onto Owlbert. King sat still, and silent.

“I may have lost, but so have you.” I tapped the end of Owlbert against the ground. As I flew off, the door’s case bursted into flames. I felt Belos’s gaze like it was burning through my skin. I quickly rounded the corner and lost sight of him. We sped around the few corners we had come through before. We came up to Eda’s cell door, I hopped off Owlbert and King hopped down off my shoulder, running through the door.

“Come on Luz we don’t have much time!” He yelled.

We ran up to Eda.

“What are you two still doing here! GO!” Eda’s tone was stern and serious. King chimed in before I could say anything.

“Not without you Eda!” He said, he ran up and hugged her. I quickly followed.

“We love you Eda,” I chimed, tears started running down my cheeks.

“I love you too.” Eda said. Her voice cracked slightly.

I whipped the tears from my eyes, “Now we’re getting you out!” I readied Owlbert when suddenly Eda’s chains turned to bars. I stopped and dropped Owlbert, Eda shoved King outside the bars.

“No, wait-” er cage started to rise,”No! No no no, not yet!” I grabbed onto the floor rising with her cage up to the petrification stage

"Eda!" Me and King yelled simultaneously.

She quickly looked around and then looked at me, lifting her arm, “Take care of King.”

“No wait, Eda!” I yelled.

"I'm sorry...," she said. She slowly pulled her hand forward to shove me off. It felt like time slowed down. She was being lifted away, and I knew it was time. I couldn’t think about the consequences. I pulled the scroll out of my pocket, quickly, I slid my finger to open it. I muttered the nearly inaudible words to myself, and the spell started. I knew what I had to do. Lilith wasn’t here, I had to act fast. I’ll have to live with my choice, but if it saves Eda, it’s worth it. I quickly pushed a drawing of the glyph under her overgrown hand, seeing nothing but white fill the space around us. I fell back, hearing my body slam against the floor then, nothing.

-  
-

"Luz?" King stammered

I groaned, rubbing my eyes and sitting up from the couch, we were, back at the owl house? Eda sat at the edge of the couch, she was no longer in her owl beast form, yet a strange blank stare plastered her face.

"Did it work?" I croaked, feeling something brush against my cheek as I went to rub my eyes. I look down, "AH! WHAT'S ON MY ARMS!?" I glance all over, small bits of black and grey are all over my skin, soft yet brittle to the touch. Eda had gotten up, pacing in front of me, "Luz what did you do? Th-the glyph you used, what was it?" she demanded, fear wavering in her voice.

I opened my mouth yet stopped for a second, I had to think on what to say.

"I took your curse," I said, pausing, "you won't have to worry about it anymore. It's mine to worry about now."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "You did what!?" fear and agony in her tone. "We don't even know what curses do to humans, how could you be so-" I cut her off.

"Eda stop! You've done so much for me, I know this is a lot to process but we can figure out a cure for the curse later, you're safe now. The curse is no longer sucking your magic nor do you have to deal with the owlbeast form, from the looks of it I don't either eight now, we'll figure it out, but it was my turn in that moment to protect you."

She sat down on the couch next to me, looking as if she went lost in thought. Seconds turned to minutes of silence, it felt like an eternity before she spoke again. "How do you feel?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Feathery?..."

Eda chuckled, but I could still see worry in her eyes, "Well, we'll figure this out alright?"  
I nodded.  
King held my arm tighter, I had forgotten he was at my side, "Are you gonna be okay Luz?" He seemed worried. I patted him on the head, "Now don't you worry about me, with the King of Demons and the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, I know we can figure this out!"

"The King of Demons shall find his friend a cure!" he chirped. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

I stopped, I had almost completely forgot, "Eda, I had to destroy the door. Or- or Belos, he would’ve-" my voice was quick and panicked, she looked over an quickly cut off what I was saying, "Hey hey it's okay, we can talk about what happened today with Belos later, we'll figure it out, right now I'm just worried about you." She fidgety, twirling her thumbs. I had never seen her so nervous. King seemed to have the same concern that Eda did for me, he clenched my arm tighter, I pet him with the other.

Eda got up and stepped back into the bathroom, she came out with a more serious look on her face, "Are you ready to see what you look like?"

I tilted my head, puzzled by her question, "Do I look that different?"

She sighed, and gave a weak smile, handing me a small hand mirror, my breath hitched. My hair in front of my ears had turned slightly grey, my right eye a black void, small feathers planted over my cheeks like freckles, in my hair too. I stared into the mirror, attempting to grasp the fact I was looking at myself. My body started shaking, I felt sick, but I needed to keep my composure.

"I-," I paused, taking a breath, "I'm gonna head to my room, if that's okay..." I stood up, handing Eda the mirror. King clung to my leg.

"Of course kiddo, you did a lot today, for me and yourself." She opened her mouth, as if she had more on her mind but stopped herself from speaking. She motioned King over, he looked up at me, I gave him a weak smile, trying not to seem disoriented by what was going through my head. He gave me a light nod and waddled over to Eda, I turned and headed to my room.

Can I really handle this? I thought to myself. There was so much more I wanted to discuss with Eda, but I couldn't find the words. I think we all just need to process what happened. What if I made a mistake? I shook my head, and reached for the handle to my door. My hands were shaky, I pulled the doorknob and lightly shut my door behind me. It was going to be a long night.

-  
-

I rolled over and picked up my phone. It read 2:33am. My eyes were heavy but I couldn't sleep. I pulled out a light rune and tapped it. My back camera may be busted but my front one still worked. I touched the small feathers on my face, they were soft now, nothing brittle about them. It was like a feeling of ease to a scary situation. 

What am I gonna do now?

I plucked a feather on my face, wincing slightly. A small spot of blood started to appear, it trickled down my face as I could see a small dark spot come back up through my skin. "So, these don't go away huh?" I said to myself. I set my phone down and fizzled the light spell with my hand.

I should try and sleep.

I closed my eyes, my thoughts and head went from racing to nothing, not even a dream.

-  
-

I jolted to the sound of my name, cold sweat covering my body. I sat up.

"Luz! Come downstairs!" I heard Eda calling.

"I'm coming!"

I got up off my sleeping bag, King wasn't here like usual, Eda probably kept him away. I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. The mirror. I felt my arms tingle, almost fizzing like soda. The feathers on my arms had popped up, more had emerged like a scared cat. Slowing my breath, I patted my arm. Several of the feathers receded into my skin while the others calmed, I took another breathe, deeper this time. Walking back over to my room I headed towards the closet, grabbing the only long sleeve I had to throw over my tank top, I pulled a beanie over my head to cover the few feathers scattered in my hair.

"Luz?" Eda was at my door, I turned.

"Hi Eda." I said, as calmly as I could. My voice scratched slightly. She walked over.

"How you doin kiddo?" It felt like time had slowed in that moment, all of my thoughts and emotions rushing around my head, I felt I hitch in my breath.

I was crying.

Eda came over and held me, saying nothing in that moment. She simply stood there embracing me, stroking my back. Sobs left my mouth into her chest, I wanted to scream. Everything felt fuzzy, my thoughts and the control over my body felt clouded. I could feel feathers pricking up all over my arms and back. Eda still stood stroking my back, making light calming noises, like humming almost. She stayed there until I stopped.

"Why don't you go splash your face with some water again, huh? I'll meet you downstairs, I made breakfast, and here.," she handed me an elixir," maybe this will help the feather issue, I know it looks scary."

"Thanks Eda." I sniffled, she gave me a weak smile and patted my head, before heading out of my room she stopped, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Eda." We exchanged smiles as she headed on her way.

I turned and finished making my bed, setting the elixir to the side. I stared at it. It was full of swirls, almost glitter like. Popping it open I downed the bottle then went to wash my face once again. While turning the sink on I noticed the feathers on my hands started to recede. Splashing my face I looked in the mirror, no feathers there either, my eye however, was still a deep solid black. Still, I sighed with relief, the feathers are one less thing to worry about for now.

I turned out the door and headed downstairs. Eda had made a sort of omlet, though it didn't look like any omlet from home. She has also set out a glass of crystallized juice, the name means nothing, it's just a clear type of juice. Honestly, it reminds me of the taste of pineapple juice. I pulled out the stool and sat down. Eda was sipping her cup of apple blood.

"So, I hate to continue this but we need to talk about what happened kid." She had a serious tone.

I looked up, taking a bite of my food, "Whea-," I swallowed, and coughed lightly, "well where do you want me to start?"

She paused, "How about the door?"

"Well, Belos wouldn't let me through the main hall unless I gave him the door, so I did, but I set a timer to destroy the door when I got to you. I don't know what he planned to do with it but I didn't want to take any chances."

"That was a smart move kiddo, I don't know what he wants with the door either, but he sure won't be happy with you."

"Yea I know, he'll have a bounty on my head." I chuckled lightly and continued to eat my food. I didn't want to stop in fear of losing my appetite. 

“Lookit my girl, getting her second public wanted poster!” Eda chuckled, obviously trying to make a good moment out of an awkward situation. “I do still have some questions for you kiddo.” She stated.

I pushed my plate up, trying to force myself to eat was making me sick, “You want to know, about- um.” I stopped. I didn’t know what to say. No, I didn’t want to say it.

“Yea,” she said, “I know what it did, I picked up the scroll and read it, I just need to know where you found it.” Her tone was soft, but nothing pleasant.

“The Night Market,” my voice was quiet.

“That’s what I thought. Well with that knowledge, I need t go out for a few days then, maybe a week at most. I won’t let you live with that curse like I had to.” She walked over.

“But Eda wai-” she cut me off.

“No Luz, I was okay living with my curse, but I will not let what Lilith did to me haunt you for the rest of your life too. I’m going to try and find a way to cure it, I’ll do whatever I can, okay?” Her voice was shaking, like she was on the verge of tears. Her hand was rubbing my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

“Okay Eda.”

She smiled. “I’ll take King with me, we’re gonna go pack and leave in a few hours okay? There’s more elixir in my room to deal with those feathers of yours. Don’t worry about missing class this week. I don’t want to stress you out.” She patted my head as she walked by upstairs, I noticed King was poking out of the door frame, he ran up and gave me a hug, then followed Eda upstairs. I grabbed my plate and cup and washed them off in the sink. I didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. I turned and walked up to my room, softly closing the door behind me. I had a lot to think about, my mind was racing. I needed to be alone for a while.

-  
-  
-


End file.
